Shine On Diamond Eyes
by cyanideandraspberrywine
Summary: Harry Gives Draco one chance, if he screws up, Harry gives up.


**Shine On, Diamond Eyes**

By Cyanideandraspberrywine

**Rating: **Mfor extended use of sexual content, profanity.. ect.

**Warnings: **SLASH; HP/DM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP and co... blah blah, don't sue, blah, blah, JKR's stuff, not mine... blah blah ect.

Chapter One

"Bloody prat! Pick those books up!" a furious-looking Draco Malfoy yelled at an unsuspecting first year boy. "Yeah, you! Pick up Potter's books, now! You knocked them down, you be kind and pick them back up!"

_He's too cute when he gets angry..._ Thought Harry as Draco pointed at the boy and then to the books. "Malfoy, it's okay. I can do it... Run along, Craven, I've got it," Harry said, kneeling down and picking up his fallen belongings.

"No, it's not okay. That measly little dirt-rat knocked you and your books and you just let him go? I still don't understand your logic, Potter. I really don't," Draco whined. Harry, who looked like he was going to burst out laughing, shut his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not logic, it's being responsible. For instance, say you were walking down the hall and I came running along. I hit your book pack and down it goes. Everything is strewn on the floor- what do you do?" Harry began.

"Oh, yes. I got this one! I yell at you and tell you to pick up my things," said Draco. Harry shook his head.

"No. Actually, I say the first words. 'I'm sorry, let me pick those up' would be my intentional words. Now since I'm your age, that's okay. But if it happens to be some one younger than you, you say 'That's alright, I got it. Run along' Like I did just now," Harry continued.

"So you're saying that if it's somebody younger than me, I've got to do it, but if it's not, I mean, somebody older or my age, I make- I mean, let them do it?"

"Correct, Malfoy. Now, I got to get going. I'm already late for Herbology," Harry trailed off, looking at his new schedule.

"But, Potter! You can't," Draco insisted.

Harry, stunned, turned around. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Harry smiled slightly. "Well, how about this, Malfoy? If you don't want to be alone, you can come up to Gryffindor Tower tonight and relax with me, okay?" The brunette boy gave a pearly-white smile and headed off to the grounds for his morning Herbology class.

Before Draco could answer, Harry had already rushed down the halls. He obviously knew what Draco was going to say. "Okay…"

"Potter? Well, it's nice of you to join us," said Professor Sprout happily. "Might I ash where you' have been?" There was no hint of malice in her voice so Harry told her the truth.

"I was making plans with a friend for tonight, I'm real sorry I'm late. I thought that class started at ten fifteen, not ten o'clock." Sort of, the truth anyway.

"That's fine and all, but I do believe you're in the wrong class," she whispered. There were many giggles as Harry looked around at all of the Hufflepuff students.

"Oh, well then. I must have gotten the wrong schedule, then. Erm, sorry…" Harry drifted out of the greenhouse and up the castle's steps. He had to get up to Professor McGonagal's room before the bell rang for his next class. He had to get his new schedule.

Harry raced up the Grand Staircase and was on the fifth floor when he heard an earth quaking knuckle-crack. "Mr. Potter, How lovely it is to see you," Snape drawled. First day of classes and he was already in deep.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape," Harry said. He looked loathingly at Snape. As if he would have caught him. What in Merlin's name would bring him up here anyway? "Listen, Professor McGonagal gave me the wrong schedule. I just wanted to get mine, you see?" Harry handed him the piece of parchment.

"I was not going to hassle you, Potter. Contrary, I was going to congratulate you," he smiled, barring teeth that seemed very sharp and frightening. "You have received an invitation. Oh, and not any ordinary invitation, either. One from Mr. Lucius Malfoy. To a dinner party in Draco's favour. You see, it's Draco's birthday next week and he was wondering if you would join him for a ceremony on his seventeenth birthday."

Harry looked astounded. "Really? Well, I never thought that Malfoy would invite me to something so... pleasant," Harry said, smiling.

Sneering, Snape continued. "Neither would I… Well if you would come with me I will discuss with you the terms of being in the Malfoy Manor."

Harry followed Snape down into the dungeons to the potion's classroom. There, Snape took his seat at his desk and Harry, in front of it. "You see, Potter, When a Malfoy comes of age… Well, you see… Draco thought… This is rather difficult, being his godfather. Malfoy loose their… well… They ask a special person if…" Harry who hadn't been paying attention, looked at Severus.

"Well?"

"Fine! I give up! Draco has asked me to ask you if you would do the honors of soiling him!"

Harry looked rather skeptical. "What do you mean?"

"Hold on! I can't do this! Draco!" Snape hollered.

Rushing in, Draco looked winded. "What's it, Sev?" he asked. "Did you do it?"

"NO! He doesn't understand!"

"Oh… phhf."

"Malfoy? What's this about?" Harry asked, finally.

"Harry when I turn seventeen next week, it's a Malfoy tradition that they loose their virginity. Sine you and I have become so close, I was hoping that you would do the honors!" _What? _

"What?" Harry seemed to wretch out.

"Yeah! I'm serious. I really like you Harry and this is the only way that I can possibly know if you're the one. It's said that the one you lose it to, you will either be destined for love or destined for hate with you. And to see the way you and I have been, I want to know!"

Harry, who looked completely taken by surprise, nodded. He had no clue what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to claim Draco. The youngest Malfoy smile brightly, from ear to ear, and ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry! You won't regret it!" he said, beginning to cry.

A week past since the incident and Harry was ready. He had figured out everything and was hoping it would all go as planned. "Harry?" A very light-weight girl came rushing into the bathroom and looked at him through the mirror. "Ready?" Harry nodded, taking Draco's friend Pansy's hand and was led away from the loo.

He let out a sigh and Pansy gave him a wink as he was pushed through the doors of Draco's personal bedroom. He gave a silent woot to himself as he walked carefully to the couch that Draco was laying on. His eyes were partially closed but he was fully awake.

"Ready?" Harry asked, jumping the younger boy.

"Oh, Harry! You're here already?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
